Racheal Returns
by leslie1
Summary: racheal comes back to stir things up.....java junkie all the way chapter 3 is finally up. sorry it took so long.
1. Racheal Return's

Racheal Returns  
  
Saturday Morning:  
  
Rory: "Hey mom, I'll meet you at Luke's in 30 minutes ok?"  
Lorelai: "Sure babe, no problem"  
  
Lorelai quickly got ready and headed out the door.  
"By Bert"  
  
The Saturday was beautiful with the birds singing and the sun shining. It was a typical spring day in Stars Hollow. As Lorelai was walking into town she started to feel people stare at her.   
  
Lorelai: "Hey Miss Patty."  
Miss Patty: "Hey honey, how are you?"  
Lorelai: " uh fine Miss Patty, and you?" wow she is acting stranger than usual.  
Miss Patty: "Oh I'm good. Listen if you ever need to talk you know where I am."  
Lorelai: "uh ok...well see ya later" Something must be going on for her to act so strange and I know her well enough to know she has something up her sleeve.  
  
I walk into my favorite diner and grab my usual table. I was still a little perplexed by Miss Patty's behavior.  
  
Racheal: "Hey there, haven't seen you in a while."  
Lorelai: " Oh...uh...Racheal. Wow you're back."  
"Yeah I had some unfinished business to contend"  
"Oh so you're here on business?"  
"Uh...well..it's sort of personal slash business"  
"Oh...yea so umm...welcome back"  
"Thanks. So I take it you want some coffee?"  
"Uh yeah, don't have to ask me twice, heck you don't even have to ask once"  
"Well coming right up"  
  
Rory walks in and sees her mom sitting.  
  
"Hey mom"  
"Ummm hey sweetie"  
"What's wrong?"  
"What! Nothings wrong. Nothing at all why do you ask? I am perfectly fine."  
"Ok...well you just have this odd look on your face like you saw a ghost."  
Racheal: "Hey there Rory. I took the initiative to bring you some coffee."  
Rory: "wow Racheal you're back!"  
"Yes I am."  
"So for how long? Are you and Luke back together?"  
Lorelai sits up and eagerly listens  
"Well I don't know how long I am in town. I guess that depends on how long it takes to do what I need to do."  
" Oh? What is it you need to do?"  
  
Just then a loud crash comes from the kitchen.  
  
"umm ya know I better go check that out."  
  
"huh I wonder what she would need to do here. I mean it's not like we have a big photo studio here or anything."  
  
Lorelai: "Well she said it was personal business. Whatever that means."  
"I thought you liked Racheal?"  
"What! I do what makes you think I don't"  
"Well for one, you are acting like she is enemy number one."  
"Wow I hate to say this but I think you have had way too much coffee"  
"Not possible, besides this is my first cup. I know what it is."  
"What"  
"You're jealous"  
"Ok so you just now hit an all time craziness. Why on earth would I be jealous of Racheal? I mean I have you, so therefore I come out on top."  
"Yeah well she has Luke"  
"Ah here we go again. How many times must I repeat myself I do not have a thing for Luke. He is just a friend."  
Luke: "Hey are you two ready to order?"  
Lorelai: "Luke! Uhh yea umm chili fries and a cheeseburger"  
"It's 9 am. Little early for lunch don't ya think?"  
"Oh yea umm well then two orders of chocolate pancakes."  
Rory: "Actually can you make mine a waffle?"  
"No problem. Pancake and waffles coming up."  
  
Little while later......  
  
Loralei: "well so what are we going to do today? I was thinking shopping. Two girls out on the town reeking havoc should be fun."  
Rory: "hmm as fun as that sounds I already made plans with Dean."  
"Oh well then only one girl reeking havoc on the town. Doesn't sound as fun does it?"  
"Well you could ask Sookie."  
" She has plans with Jackson. Shame on me for interfering with her love life."  
Racheal: " Hey lor, I was wondering I have to go to Hartford today and I was hoping that maybe you could join me for dinner and then maybe show me around town a little since I heard you use to live there."  
"Why yes I did thanks for bringing up the tragic memories."  
"Oh sorry I didn't mean.."  
" I was only joking. Sure I would love to go. When and where?"  
"I know this restaurant at the Radisson Hotel that is quaint. How about 7?"  
"Sounds good...so 7 it is."  
Rory: "See now you have plans so I don't have to feel guilty"  
Lor: "but it isn't till 7. What ever will I do till then?" I give her my best pouty look ever.  
"Read a book"  
"blah"  
  
Several hours later at the restaurant  
  
Hostess "Table for one?"  
Lor "Actually I am meeting someone. He name is Racheal?"  
Hostess "Oh yes right this way"  
  
The hostess led her to the table.  
  
Lor "Ma'm this table already has a guy sitting at it"  
Luke "Loralei? Wh..what are you doing here?" 


	2. the dinner

Luke: "What are you doing here?"  
Lor: "I am suppose to meet Racheal here."  
  
Muttering to himself. "I can't believe she did this."  
"Did what?"  
"What, oh nothing. I was suppose to meet her too."  
"You don't think....no she couldn't....is she setting us up?"  
"What! No, what makes you think that. So umm have a seat."  
"Oh ok. Well I must say you look handsome. Whoever bought those clothes must have really good taste."  
Luke blushes. He is wearing the outfit that she bought him a while back. Feeling very uncomfortable and wishing that he hadn't agreed to this at all.   
"Yea well it's not really me but Racheal told me to wear something nice and this is all I had."  
"See I told you it would come in handy. Plaid, being that it is a wonderful look for you, just isn't the right look for all occasions."  
"So you don't like my look? You'd rather I'd be dressed up and look more like Max."  
Lor was a little taken back by that last comment.  
"No in fact you look better than Max. With those blue eyes there is no contest no matter what you're wearing."  
"oh umm ok" did she really mean that?  
Just then the waiter brings a letter and sets it on the table.  
Lor: "Huh wow what's this?"  
Luke: "umm don't know, why don't you let me read it first."  
"What, and ruin all the fun? Wow I feel like I am at the Grammy's. Ladies and Gentlemen the winner is....." She stops to read the letter.  
"Well what does it say?"  
"It's from Racheal and she said she is sorry for not being here and that we should take this opportunity for ourselves. Opportunity for ourselves? What is that all about?"  
"Uhh maybe we needed a break from Stars Hollow?"  
Waiter "Here you go ma'am." He then pours her a glass of wine.  
"Oh but we didn't order this."  
"Not to worry it has already been paid for. It is our best chardonnay in the house, I'm sure you will find it to be excellent." Pours Luke a glass also.  
"Uhh ok"  
Lor: "So what should we toast to?"  
Luke: "World peace?"  
"Blah, to happiness"  
"So Luke tell me all your secrets."  
"I don't have any."  
"Oh sure you do. Like how do you make such WONDERFUL coffee?"  
"Can't tell you that. If I did you wouldn't come for my coffee anymore, you would just make it yourself."  
"And go through all that trouble, nonsense it's easier to let you do it. Plus I like the feeling of being served. I feel like a queen everyday."  
"Well milady I wouldn't want to ruin the mystery."  
"ok you should know by know that I am not one for mystery I like to know things. So spill it coffee boy."  
"Fresh coffee beans"  
"huh?"  
"I use fresh coffee beans. Every morning I ground up about a pound of coffee beans for the day. You get the freshest coffee that way."  
"Huh. I never knew that. I thought the coffee beans were like candy. I ate 5 one time and then I ran a marathon."  
"I bet. You can't tell anyone my secret ok."  
"Can I tell Rory?"  
"Ok but that is it."  
"ok"  
There was a long pause and then the waiter came to take their order.  
  
A little while later....  
  
Luke: "So how's your meal?"  
Lor: "Great, very delicious. So umm can I ask you a question?"  
"You just did."  
"Very funny. Is Racheal back for you?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well she said she was here on personal business and I was just wondering. Is that personal business you"  
"Yes it is actually"  
"Oh"  
"You sound disappointed"  
"Oh no just didn't expect you to take her back that's all."  
"Take her back? You do realize that you are sounding a little jealous."  
"I am not jealous I just am a caring friend who doesn't want to see another friend hurt again. There is no reason I should ever be jealous. I think you are reaching. For what I don't know but you are totally going off.."  
"You are really babbling."  
"Yea so what is up with Racheal just showing up?"  
" I thought you two were buddies? What's with the defensive side?"  
" I...am just worried about my friend."  
" Sure that's what you keep saying. Racheal is here to help me out with something. We are not together, we're just friends."  
"Wow where have I heard that before. So what is she helping you with."  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Sure you can you can tell me anything. Remember Luke I can't take mystery, gotta know everything. And I will find out if it's the last thing I do."  
"Well....she's here to help me with umm well it's hard to explain."  
"Well I can handle anything. You are talking to a person who had to tell her parents at the age of 16 that she was pregnant so nothing can be as awkward as that."  
"You do have a point there. Well she thought...well the reason she left last time was because she thought I was in love with someone else."  
Lorelai was taken back by this. I never knew about this. In love with someone else! Who could this be?  
"Oh....umm may I ask who?"  
"Well I'm not really comfortable with giving you that information."  
"Do I know her? Wait, so Racheal is here to set you up with her? Wow cool ex."  
"Yea she figured I hadn't made a move yet so she showed up to help me out. I must say it is odd having your ex set you up."  
With that last comment Loralei finally realized who that person might be.  
"Luke, umm this person that she set up well is it me by any chance?"  
"Wha- where did you come up with that! Probably in that crazy mixed up head of yours. Did your mom drop you on your head by any chance."  
"You think I'm gooorgeous. You want to daaaate me." Loralei starts do a little dance in her seat.  
"Shut up you don't know what you are talking about."  
"Oh Luke just admit it, it's me isn't it. I mean Racheal is here to set you up with someone. She invites me to dinner and lo and behold you are here instead. Plus she buys a very expensive wine ahead of time to a dinner she isn't going to be at. Dresses you up to look very nice and freshly shaved. This is all to impress me. I must give it to her she's good."  
"Oh so you think you have it all figured out don't you." Luke gets mad and starts to get up to leave.  
"Wo wo wo, sit back down. Why are you so mad. I mean sure I don't know exactly what to do next but at least lets talk this out. Ok so....you think I'm preeety."  
"Lor! Geez you get a little piece of information and you go all crazy with it. This isn't a big deal."  
"Your ex hooks you up with me and you think its not a big deal. I mean it isn't like she is setting you up on a blind date she must think there is some real potential here because the last time I talked to her she was so head over heals for you."  
"Damn way to make me feel guilty."  
"She loves you enough to want you to be happy."  
"Yea she is a great person isn't she. So what happens now?"  
"Well I don't know. Do you want to give this thing a shot? I mean I don't want to make things weird or awkward and I definitely don't want to lose our friendship."  
"Well we could take things slowly and keep things between us."  
"Yea we don't want to involve the whole town in this. That would be way too much pressure."  
"So we are actually going to do this?"  
"Looks that way."  
"So how are we going to do this?"  
"Oh well that's easy. First we will go back to Stars Hollow separately. And when we want to tell each other something or go on a date we could pass notes to each other when I go in for your fabulous coffee. It'll be like we are in high school. Of course I only went for a couple of years but you get the point."  
"How can you come up with a plan like that off the top of your head. Couldn't we just call each other?"  
"Well I suppose, not as fun though. But we have to have our meetings in Hartford or some other town that isn't Stars Hollow."  
"You mean dates."  
"Umm yea, well it may take a while for me to get use to that word and Luke being together."  
"Understandable. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"Yes actually I do. I mean you know everything about me. My likes my dislikes and especially my quirks. Umm actually are you sure you want to do this?"  
"YES! I mean I'm sure I can handle your eccentricities."  
"You really do have a crush on me don't you?"  
"Umm yea whatever."  
"Hm are you ready to go?"  
"Already? We just started the date."  
"Yes but unfortunately we started the actually date way after the friends having dinner together and I have to go to work in the morning."  
"Yea I have to open the diner early. Let me go get your coat."  
  
Loralei got up and waited for Luke in the lobby. She was feeling this awesome buzz from the entire evening. I can't believe this! Am I doing the right thing? What if we breakup? What if this ruins our friendship? I can't think like that, this has been the best date I have had in like forever.   
  
Luke was waiting for the guy to get the coats overjoyed with the events of the past hour. I can't believe this is actually happening. I totally have to give it to Racheal for stetting this up. She really knew what she was doing. Lor looks so beautiful god she could be an angel. How long does it take to grab a couple of coats. What a stupid job to have.  
  
Lor: "Hey there, I missed you."  
Luke: "Same here. I don't want the night to end though."  
"Yea well loverboy. I don't either but we gotta work, it's the way of life."  
"Huh loverboy?"  
"well lets not get too caught up."  
"So is this one of those dates where we kiss at the end of the night?"  
"Maybe"  
  
Just then Luke slowly brings her lips to his and kisses a soft passionate kiss. One she will remember for quite sometime.  
  
"See you later, Lor"  
"Umm yea see you tomorrow." 


	3. afterthoughts and reassurance

A/N Ok so I know it's been a long while since I have updated this so sorry. I just decided to start writing again. hopefully you will enjoy and I will try to update more often. Oh and by the way I don't own any of these characters. Just thought I'd let you know.  
  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day.   
  
Lorelai walks into the diner, looking for Luke. She spots him right away. 'ok just act like everything is normal. Even though, clearly, nothing will be normal again.'  
  
"Hey there, Luke. Uh. Can I have some coffee, please?"  
"Hey, uh yea sure. Here ya go." wow she looked so beautiful. Like a ray of sun light on the perfect dawn. "So, where's Rory?"  
"She had to go to school early so she caught the early bus. Something to do with going to the library for research. She told me it was either go to school early or come home late so she chose the first."  
"Makes sense."  
  
Just then Racheal came out of the back and noticed Luke and Lorelai engaging in a conversation with their eyes locked into each others. She knew that the night must have hit off very well.  
  
"Hey guys what's up. Lor hey I wanted to apologize about last night. I know you really weren't expecting what happened."  
  
"oh, it's no problem. Seems everything worked out on its own."  
  
"Yes, it does seem like that doesn't it."  
  
"Listen I have to go to work, but later I would like to have lunch with you."  
  
"Really? Uh sure, I'm pretty swamped today so we could just eat at the Inn."  
  
"Yea that's no problem. So what time will you be free?"  
  
Lor glances at Luke giving him a 'what's going on here look' and he just shrugs and smiles inwardly.  
  
"Um well is 1:00 ok?"  
  
"Perfect. See ya then. Luke, you don't mind having to do without help around then right?"  
  
"uh sure no prob."  
  
"Ok so it's set. See ya then lor."  
  
"uh yea see ya then. Well Luke, thank you for the coffee. I should really get to work now." "yea...uh no problem"  
"see ya later" She winks at him and turns around to leave making sure that her walk will cause attention to her butt where she wore a very lovely skirt that she knew he would like. And like he did. Finally after staring at her leaving and staring off to space afterwards he came back to reality.  
  
"So rach, why are you meeting lor?"  
"Just to catch up. Is that a problem? Because if you aren't comfortable with it I can always back out."  
"No, I don't think it's a problem, just depends on why."  
"Just gonna have girl talk."  
"About me?"  
"ya know not everything revolves around you."  
"yea but you gotta admit, my ex and my....uh her talking it's gonna make a guy nervous."  
"Don't worry. We aren't going to bash you or anything. Heck you may not even be mentioned. Like I said before we are just going to catch up."  
"sure, whatever. Just don't freak her out with a bunch of questions."  
"Like I said before, Don't worry."  
  
Loralei walks into the Inn and walks right past Michael.  
  
"where are you going? You have stuff to do here. Loralei! Fine be that way."  
  
She walks straight to the back to Sookie.   
  
Sookie: "hey girlie. Ready for a long day?"  
Lor "Ugh no not really. I don't know anyone who gets excited over long days."  
"Hm I bet a work-a-holic would."  
"Perhaps, hey I have something to tell you before I get too swamped to tell you."  
"sure, what is it. Is it bad?"  
"No nothing bad. Racheal is back in town."  
"yea I heard. Is that what you want to talk about? Why would you want to talk about Racheal? Oh I know what it is."  
"what?"  
"You are jealous."  
Lor started laughing "Trust me that's not it at all. Do you know why she is back in town?"  
"Because of Luke."  
"Yes but why because of Luke?"  
"I don't know lor, where is this going?"  
"She wanted to set him up with somebody that he loves and she knew that he hadn't done anything about it so she has stepped in to push him."  
"Really? What a cool ex."  
"I know that's what I said."  
"So who is this person. There is only one person I knew he liked and well, it was you. Don't be mad." She winces and waits for an explosion but when she did hear one happen she slowly and carefully opens her eyes. "No. No way. She set you guys up?"  
  
"yup. When I found out about it I was in shock. I mean I have never thought that I would have ever gone with this. But, well I don't know when I found out what was going on I didn't run away. I just went with it."  
  
"So what does this mean? Are you two going out? It sounds like you are backing out though."  
  
"I don't know. I just....it's Luke. What if things don't work out. I'll lose a great friend. I don't think I could handle that."  
  
"hm ok but what if it does work out. Can you imagine how happy you two would be. And besides if and this is a big if here, if you two don't work out after a while of moping and screaming things would go back to being friends."  
  
"WHAT!? Where are you coming up with this. IF it doesn't work out it's going to be messy and no coffee and no burgers and no Luke. I'd lose one of my closest friends and I couldn't handle that."  
  
"Oh it wouldn't come to that. Eventually all would be forgiven and you would go back to being friends. Maybe not right away but eventually you two would forgive each other."  
  
"Hm I'll be right back." She goes to the counter where Michael was standing.  
  
"It's about time you came back. Here you have to talk to room 32 about the bed. They said it squeaks and there isn't another room to put them in."  
  
"Yea sure I'll take care of it." She goes to pick up the phone noticing that Michael is still looking at her. "uh, Sookie was talking about discontinuing that fat free turkey you love so much."  
  
"What, she better not. I swear I can't believe that girl would...." He fades back to the kitchen and lor starts dialing and waits for the ringing to stop.  
  
"Luke's"  
"Hey it's me."  
"hey there. What's up?"  
"um I have a question."  
"ok shoot."  
"what if it doesn't work out?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"well I've bought all of their CD's and I'm just worried if the back street boys break up what will I do?"  
"what? Have you been popping coffee beans again?"  
"No. I'm just a little freaked. Last nights events are starting to settle in."  
"oh. Do you regret it?"  
"No, I just don't want to later. Ya know what I mean?"  
"no not exactly."  
"I don't want you to hate me later on."  
"why would I hate you?"  
"I don't know but I usually screw everything up in the long run. I couldn't handle losing you as a friend."  
"Hey don't think about that. Listen I don't know what is going to happen. But whatever happens our friendship will not suffer cuz of it."  
"How do you know that for sure?"  
"Because I cannot have you not in my life. Whether it's friendship or more, you will be there."  
Lorelai starts to cry a little bit. "where did all this sweet talk come from?"  
"uh.. you know I've been reading cosmo a lot lately."  
That breaks the tension quite a bit and Lorelai lets out a laugh. "Wow I never thought of you as a cosmo type of guy."  
"Well there is a lot to find out about me."  
"yea I guess there is. Thanks for making feel better. I better go. I have to take care of a room with a squeaky bed."  
"yea squeaky beds can be annoying."  
She get flustered by that last comment. "yea I bet it could be annoying."  
"well I'll let you go now to uh take care of that bed."  
"ok have fun at work."  
"loads, you too."  
  
She then makes a call to rune.   
"Hey you need to go to room 32 with some WD40 and take care of the squeaky bed."  
"Ok I'll be up there in just a minute."  
"thanks."  
"no problem"  
  
She keeps herself busy until 1 o'clock rolls around without her noticing.   
  
"Hey"  
  
Lorelai jumps and drops the papers she was holding.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that."  
"no it's ok. I'm just preoccupied at the moment."  
"well if this is a bad time I could come back."  
"No I need a break so actually you being here is a breath of fresh air."  
"Really hectic around here. I see business is booming."  
"yea there is a convention of some sorts outside of town so we pretty much are booked solid for the week. Let me tell Micheal and Sookie that I'm going on break and then I'll meet ya in the dining area."  
"Ok."  
  
"Sookie, where is Micheal?"  
"He told me he would be right back. Something about him getting a scuff on his shoe. I don't know he was mumbling in french again. Why do you ask?"  
"Well racheal is here and we were going to have lunch together and I need him to cover for me."  
"Lunch with racheal? Is Luke trying to get you two best buddies so he could convince you to have a 3 way?"  
"EW Sookie! That is not what is happening. God that is just gross. How could you say such a thing?"  
"sorry, just thought it would be funny."  
"well it wasn't. Just for that you have to watch the front desk until you are replaced."  
"No I hate covering the desk I have no idea what I'm doing up there. Please just let me stay back here and make your meal. I'll do anything you ask."  
"Fine I think I hear him up there anyway. I should only be about 30 minutes if anything happens just come and get me."  
"Thanks. I will."  
  
Back in the dining room Racheal glances through the menu.  
  
"Sorry that took so long. Had to find somebody to cover for me."  
"No biggie. I love the selection here. No wonder business is booming. I would stay here just to eat."  
"Thanks but you really should tell that to Sookie."  
"Yea that Sookie is a riot."  
"yea she is. So have you decided what you wanted."  
"uh I think I'll go with the monterey chicken."  
"mmm yea that is delicious. I think I'll go with the antipasta." She calls the waiter over and told him what they wanted and they continued on with their conversation.  
  
"So how was last night?"  
"It was fine. A little short but it was still overwhelming."  
"yea sorry about the sneaking and lying but I had to do it."  
"I understand, I'm just still in a bit of shock and my head is filled with a bunch of questions."  
"Anything I can help you with?"  
"I don't know. Everything is just a little complicated right now."  
"Well I know Luke very well and I have a good feeling about this."  
"why did you do it?"  
"huh"  
"why did you set me up with Luke? I mean you are his ex and exes usually don't go setting their old boyfriends up with other women. It's just not something I expected."  
"Well, Luke and I are good friends and we always have been. So don't think of it as an ex setting her old boyfriend up but more like a good friend wanting another good friend happy and you are the way to make that happen."  
"How did you manage to stay friends after the whole breakup thing happened?"  
"Well in the beginning it wasn't easy, well me leaving made it easy but other than that there were some hard days. Luke though made sure we would stay friends as much as it hurt him. See we were really good friends in school and well I knew at one point that he had a thing for me so I had to make the first move."  
"So you two were friends first? Huh very interesting."  
"Yea Luke isn't the type to just fall for the next girl that walked in. He's more sentimental."  
Lor giggles "yea mental"  
"Seriously, friendship is more important to him than anything else."  
"Did he talk to you before you came over here?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean did he tell you to say this stuff cuz I called earlier saying exactly what you are reassuring me. I'm just thinking that this is a strange coincidence."  
"You know as well as I do that Luke is not a big talker. I had to beg him to tell me how last night went and he just ignored me and said fine."  
"Fine? That was it? Just fine?"  
"Don't worry that was just his way of shrugging me off in his monosyllabic way. In order to find out how he really thinks you have to watch. It's all about body language with him."  
"So you were watching his body all morning?"  
"No it wasn't like that. But he was very happy. He even was whistling all morning long."  
"Whistling?? Wow I would have never thought."  
  
The food arrives they start to eat in silence for a while.   
  
"So what was Luke like when he was younger?"  
"Oh not much different I guess. He talked more."  
"really? He actually talked more?"  
"yea I guess he ran out of things to say as he got older." They both start laughing. "No really he was a good kid. He did do things that guys do but over all he respected people and took care of his family."  
"Sounds like Luke. So can I ask you a personal question?"  
"sure." The waiter comes by to pick up their empty plates. "thanks"  
"Yea thanks Robert. So..uh..why didn't it work out with you two?"  
"We were too different."  
"Oh. That isn't good."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well, I don't know if you have noticed but Luke and I don't have too much in common."  
"That isn't true."  
"uh hello you know Luke right?"  
"yea"  
"And you know me right?"  
"yea"  
"so how can you sit there and say that we don't have anything in common."  
"Sure. You are both good with kids, you both love your jobs and love the town you live in despite what Luke says about it, you both are very settled."  
"thanks."  
"No I didn't mean it like that. See it's like this. The secret to making something work is if you both see yourselves in the same place in ten or twenty years. That is what was lacking with me and Luke. The future."   
"And you think Luke and I have it."  
"Totally, remember I have an eye for these things. It's my profession."  
"ah yes. Well, I better get back to work. I told Sookie that I would only be 30 minutes and it's now 45 minutes. This was nice, slightly awkward but still nice."  
"Yea same here. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be in town but I'll definitely say goodbye when I leave."  
"Oh, please do."  
"See ya around."  
"See ya." 


End file.
